


I'm N Luv (Wit a Stripper)

by woodturtle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Smut, F/F, Idk what this is really, but yeah i am listening to in love with a stripper in 2019 what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodturtle/pseuds/woodturtle
Summary: Stripper au. Lena telling stripper!Kara about her emotional insecurities isn't a replacement for actual friendship but Sam DID tell her to be more open-minded. So.





	I'm N Luv (Wit a Stripper)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought maybe lena would be the stripper but katie doesn’t have the upper body strength for that lmao and yes i most certainly am listening to in love with a stripper in 2019 what of it

Lena ran her hand through her hair for the third time in as many minutes.  **If I have to sign one more financial report, I swear my hand will fall off.** She let out a deep sigh as she spun her chair around to look out her office windows at National City below. Today marked 6 months since she took over LuthorCorp, moved to National City, renamed her company to LCorp, and did absolutely nothing else. She spent every waking hour in her office trying to fix the mess that her mother and brother left behind. She hasn’t even made any friends since moving to the city. Except for maybe Supergirl.  **I don’t think you can consider the girl you met at a strip club your friend.**

 

* * *

 

 

Lena had met Kara on her first week in National City when Sam made Lena go out with all her friends as a welcome to the city. And somehow the group drunkenly found their way into a ladies only strip club where Sam  _ insisted  _ on buying Lena a lap dance. Which of course was hard to refuse when she saw the gorgeous blonde walking up to her. 

 

In her discomfort with accepting a lap dance, Lena could only say the first things that came to mind. “How do you feel about quantum entanglement?” Lena had shouted over the deep bass of the music filling the room. Kara paused her progress of slowly grinding her way up Lena’s body.

  
“Is that really what you want to talk about at this precise moment?” Lena hesitated when Kara placed Lena’s hands on her hips. A quick thrust of her hips shook Lena out of her daze.

 

“I don’t really know what to say in this kind of situation…” Lena trailed off, her eyes darting between the wall and the ceiling and trying to avoid the very in-her-face cleavage that was in front of her.  **Oh, she’s got a nametag. Supergirl?**

 

Kara cocked her head to the side, “I don’t think this is usually a conversation-filled activity to be honest.”

 

“Right. Of course. Please proceed with the… twiggle.” Kara burst out laughing and had to excuse herself to get tissues so her makeup would stop smudging from her tears. Lena was completely floored. She never had someone laugh at her in a sexual situation, all she could do was stare and try not to bolt out of the room in embarrassment. 

 

“Umm Miss…”

 

“Lena.”   
  


“Miss Lena. I’m sorry, that was rude. We were definitely not… twiggling. Just a lap dance, that’s all.”

 

Lena growled under her breath, “Sam!” and stomped out of the room on a warpath to see her so-called friend outside the room wearing an all too innocent expression. She grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her out into the night, leaving behind a very confused Kara and friends.

 

* * *

 

 

The next night Lena had returned to the club to apologize to the stripper for her behavior. She walked right up to the girl who was standing at the bar and slapped three $100 bills in her hand. “Ms.... stripper. Supergirl. I want to apologize for my behavior last night, it was very unprofessional. I realize you were never compensated for your services. I hope this is this covers your rates.” Lena spun on her heel of quickly walk out and smash her head into the ground outside probably.

 

“Kara.” Lena stopped and turned.

  
“I’m sorry?”

 

“My name. It’s just Kara. And this is quite the overpayment, nothing really happened before you ran out.”

 

“Well, consider it my apology. My friend was playing a joke on me and only managed to amuse herself.”

 

“Ok, but at least let me buy you a drink. You look like you could use it.” Lena held her hands together and played with her fingers, considering the offer. She eventually sighed and flopped into a seat at the bar. Kara met her around the other side, hopping over the barrier to get behind the bar and raised an eyebrow, “What’s your poison?”

 

“You don’t have Macallan by any chance, do you?”

 

“A $6,000 glass of whiskey? Not really, but I can offer you a Jack and Coke for a measly $5.” Kara joked as she pulled two glasses down from the shelf.

 

Lena scrunched her face in distaste, “Sure, but lose the Coke.” Kara laughed and nodded as she poured one for Lena and herself. “You’re allowed to drink while you’re... working?”

 

“I’m on bar duty tonight. We don’t keep a lot of dancers on during the week. Most people don’t come to a club like this at 4 o’clock on a Monday afternoon.” Lena looked around and noticed three other people in a group playing a card game at a table across the room. Other than that, it was completely empty. 

 

Lena blushed as she stared intently into her glass, maybe hoping she could disappear into it. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here bothering you. I just came to bring you the money.”

 

Kara’s eyes sparkled over the rim of her glass. “You apologize too much. And trust me, you absolutely made my night. I hadn’t laughed that hard in years.”

 

“Happy to help.”

 

They chatted lightly over the next hour about nothing and everything. Lena learned that Kara was double-majoring in a graduate journalism and criminal justice program and thanks to her job, she didn’t have to worry about student loans. She has a sister and a small group of great friends who are always hanging out together. She seemed so carefree and excited about life that Lena was almost jealous. She kept listening to Kara talk while they drank and slowly Lena came to the realization that she was smitten with the bartender/stripper. When her phone went off with 20 missed voicemails and 200 email notifications, Lena was surprised to see an hour and a half had passed since she walked into the club. 

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I have to go back to my office. I didn’t mean to be here so long.” Lena began picking up her things and looked up to see Kara’s smiling softly. She tried to slide another $100 bill across the bar and was stopped by Kara’s hand on hers. 

 

“I told you, I’ve got this one. Don’t be a stranger now.” Lena shook her head and walked toward the exit, looking back one last time to give a little wave.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena told herself she wouldn’t go back.  **Who turns to a stripper for social engagement?** Of course, Lena sighed pointing a finger at herself. It had been two weeks since she spent that time with Kara. She immediately slapped herself mentally for thinking like that about a str--  _ dancer _ who just dances with very little clothing, is all. Kara had been pleasantly well-spoken and made her smile more than she could remember smiling for a while.  **Maybe just one drink and I’ll get back to work.**

 

Lena hesitated before heavily grasping the handle to the entrance and pulling it open with more force than necessary. When her eyes finally adjusted to the room, she noticed the bar was empty, but her friend (?) Kara was up on stage reaching to her side to grasp a pole that came down from the ceiling. Lena watched, frozen in place as Kara effortlessly pulled herself off of the stage and into a sideways plank on the pole. She slowly wrapped herself around the pole like a koala and turned so that her legs were holding her up and she was leaned forward with her arms out to look like she was flying.  **That explains the Supergirl nametag.** Lena thought absent-mindedly as she watched Kara’s muscles ripple in the stage lighting. Lena had taken a pole dancing class with Sam back in Metropolis as a joke a few years back and after falling on her face 10 times in a row, she decided pole dancing wasn’t for her. But watching Kara fly around the pole with such ease, Lena decided maybe pole dancing was valid after all. The small crowd must have agreed judging by the tips they left by the stage as they dispersed when the announcer said Kara was taking a break and the next show was set for 9:10 p.m. Lena glanced at her watch, 8:45. She found a seat at the bar and waited for the bartender to return. 

 

“Another stressful Monday?” Lena spun in her chair to see Kara standing behind her, wiping the sweat off of her face with a towel and taking a sip of water from her bottle. She grinned at Lena, “You saw the show. What did you think?”

 

“I thought you had ripped off your, uhh, uniform.” Lena gestured to the new tube top with the Superman emblem stretched tight across Kara’s chest and booty shorts with a  _ very _ low cut waist. The same ones Kara had ripped off of herself only minutes before. Lena knew because she had seen the very skimpy bra and underwear underneath and it was imprinted in her brain forever.

 

Kara laughed, “Not a uniform, babe.” Lena blushed at the sudden new nickname. “Just a fun outfit. I go through like 5 of these things a night so I started buying them in bulk. Cute, right?” Kara flexed her arms and dropped a kiss on her bicep.

 

Lena nodded dumbly, “Uh-huh sure.”

 

Kara hopped onto the barstool next to Lena’s, “So what brings you here tonight? Didn’t think I would see you again.”

 

Lena waved her hand around her head, “Oh, you know. The smells and the lovely ambiance of sea life, what else?” Kara chuckled and shook her head.

 

“If sea life is what you’re smelling, I might need to put on more deodorant.”

 

They spent the next 10 minutes continuing with their banter until they announced Kara’s next show. Kara whispered to Lena as she passed by, “Wait ‘til you see this one. I pop glitter out of my ass.” Lena let out a full body laugh and kept smiling until Kara actually did pop a balloon full of glitter between her butt. She ducked out of the bar just before Kara’s performance ended, deciding she didn’t have the mental fortitude to sit next to Kara covered in sweat  _ and _ glitter.

 

* * *

 

 

And so it went on, Lena visiting the club once a month on a Monday to visit her friend, Kara the stripper/bartender/aspiring journalist. Kara always was surprised and overly happy to see her every time. They would chat between shows or across the bar depending on Kara’s job that night. Eventually Lena’s visits became more frequent, every other week. And in the last month, she had gone to visit Kara every Monday. It was like a ritual for Lena. A very painful one, she might add. Kara somehow became more attractive every time Lena saw her and, despite her trying to avert her eyes, had a body that would stop Lena in her tracks every time she saw it. Not to mention her mind. Kara could keep up with most of Lena’s “nerdy science talk” as she lovingly referred to it as.

 

Today Lena decided she had enough of the mindless flirting and timidness she had expressed since meeting Kara. It had been six months of her Kara visits and Lena just wanted to see her outside of the small club. She dressed to the nines in her best red and black three-piece suit and carried a single red rose into the building. She was going to officially ask Kara to be friends. 

 

She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her outfit and made her way into the club. Kara immediately spotted her from where she was setting up the bar for the night and sent her a bright smile, running over to embrace Lena. That was another thing new to Lena, casual touch and hugs. Growing up in the Luthor household left Lena lacking in that department and the easy way that Kara brought her in left Lena breathless every time. Especially with the lack of clothing Kara wore. 

 

**She’s got the body of a goddess.** Lena thought to herself, not for the first time and definitely not the last. 

 

“You remembered our anniversary, how cute!” Kara exclaimed as she reached for the rose in Lena’s hands that had nearly been crushed by how tightly she grasped it. Lena shook herself and handed over the flower.

 

“Anniversary?”

 

“Yeah, it’s been six months since you ran out on my lap dance!... Er sorry, I mean twitter?” Lena blushed.

 

“Twiggle,” Lena muttered under her breath.

 

“Right right. So this is for me?”

 

“Yes, I thought I would offer this and maybe convince you to actually meet me outside of work.”

  
  
“Like a date?” Kara bounced on her heels excitedly.

 

Lena let her hair block her face which she was sure was beet red at this point, “I just thought we could maybe be… friends?”

 

Kara stopped and looked hurt, “We already are friends, silly.”

 

“But like real friends. Who hang out and have adventures, I guess?”

 

“You don’t sound super convincing right now, not going to lie.”

 

Lena smacked her forehead, “Sorry, I’m no good at this. Yes, I would like to hang out with you for more than a Monday night job thing. May we have lunch tomorrow?”

 

“Of course we can, Lena. I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” Kara admitted.

 

“I was waiting for you to ask! I thought-- never mind.” Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes. They shone with mischief and slight… disappointment? That couldn’t be right. Maybe Lena didn’t really know her as well as she thought she did. “Meet me in the park tomorrow? Noon for lunch?”

 

“As long as you bring potstickers,” Kara grinned wide.

 

“Of course, I would never miss that.” Lena gathered her things to leave, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Kara waved her off, “Good night, Lena. Happy six-months-iversary!” Which caught the attention of the other patrons in the club, much to Lena’s discomfort. She hurried her way out of the bar, already making calls to bring the perfect picnic for Kara tomorrow. Her friend, Lena thought smugly.

 

The next day Lena arrived 20 minutes early to scout out the perfect spot in the shade to keep her skin from burning and sweating unattractively. She glanced at her watch and frowned, 12:01. Maybe Kara changed her mind. At 12:05 Lena was getting anxious.  **It’s just 5 minutes. She’s probably stuck in traffic or something.** She jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Glancing over, she saw a blonde woman staring at her expectantly. “Yes?” The woman raised on eyebrow, waiting. “Kara? Kara! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t expecting to see you so…”

 

Kara let out a laugh, “Clothed?” 

 

“Maybe,” Lena let out with pursed lips as she took into Kara’s ‘casual’ wear. She was wearing obscenely tight skinny jeans with a short sleeved button up tucked into the jeans and a flannel jacket wrapped around her waist. It was the most clothing Lena had ever seen the other woman wearing and it still took her breath away. “Nice,” was all she could get out. 

 

Kara was already preoccupied getting the food out of the basket and exclaiming at every item that was better than the last. “Lena, you went all out! You must really want me to be your… friend.” She wagged her eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Lena shook her head and sat next to Kara as she reached for the utensils, “I just tried to get the foods you like.” They divided up the portions and sat comfortably next to each other, people watching and occasionally making up stories about the people that went by. Lena was unaware of Kara scooting closer to her until they were leaning against each other shoulder to shoulder, thighs touching. 

 

Lena looked over to find Kara already watching her. “What?”

 

“Nothing, you've just got...” Kara reached to her face and wiped a bit of sauce off of Lena’s cheek and licked it off her thumb. Lena froze, unsure of herself and feeling awkwardly positioned. She didn’t know whether to lean back and run away or stay where she was. "There."  


 

Kara ended her internal panic by placing her hand back on Lena’s cheek and leaning closer, “Thank you for lunch.”

 

“Anytime,” Lena whispered, worried that if she spoke too loud it would ruin the bubble they had formed around them. She glanced down to see Kara biting her bottom lip.  **What I wouldn’t give.**

 

“May I kiss you now?” Lena’s head nodded before her brain fully caught up to what Kara asked. Before she could really react, Kara’s lips were on hers.

 

Lena has had good kisses before. Hell, she had had great kisses before. But kissing Kara was something else entirely. It was everything and nothing at once. For the first time in her life, Lena’s brain stopped thinking and worrying and planning. She just  _ was _ . Never had Lena been able to completely immerse herself in something without planning strategy for a million other things she was doing. She reflexively kissed Kara back after her initial shock and closed her eyes, leaning in closer. Air be damned, she was going to keep kissing Kara. Kara tilted her head to get better access and Lena let her without hesitation. She didn’t have to think about how she was kissing or where she placed her hands like she did with everyone else, it just came naturally and perfectly. Kara pulled away when air became a necessity and Lena chased her lips for more. 

 

“Hold on, partner,” Kara laughed breathlessly. It was nice to see her as affected as Lena was, for once. 

 

“That was…” Lena trailed off, finding trouble explaining how that was the best kiss of her life (so far). 

 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “So are you going to keep insisting on ‘just friends’?”

 

“I know I’m not the most socially advanced person but I don’t think friends do that sort of thing.”

 

“Thank goodness,” Kara let out the breath she was holding and leaned in for another kiss. 

 

When they broke away minutes later, after being whistled at by pedestrians and suddenly remembering they were in public, they cleaned up their picnic and Kara offered to walk Lena home. 

 

“Do you want to come inside?” Lena leaned against the entrance to her building, unsure what she wanted Kara to choose.

 

Kara shook her head, “Yes, but no. I want to do this right. I really like you, Lena. And I’m going to prove that to you with real dates. All rules apply.”

 

“I wasn’t aware there were rules but alright. I’ll look forward to our next friendly meeting,” Lena grinned wide when Kara’s eyes narrowed.

 

“We’ll see what kind of friends you want to be after my epic-ly planned date, babe.” Kara threatened.

 

“Oooh, I’m shaking in my Louboutins.” Kara decided she had enough smug Lena so she cupped her cheek and leaned in to give her one last smouldering kiss.

 

“That’s better,” Kara said after pulling away and watching the glazed look on Lena’s face. She tapped the side of Lena’s face lightly before backing away to go home. “Bye, Lena.”

 

Lena managed to hold it together until she shut the door to her apartment and leaned against it, sliding down slowly until she was spread along the floor on her back. She let out a light scream and spent the next 10 minutes recuperating on the ground. 

 

* * *

 

 

Fast forward to 4 weeks later. Kara and Lena spent almost all of their free time together whether or not it involved other people. Meeting Kara’s sister and friends for Game Night ™ was one of the most stressful experiences of Lena’s life. Alex Danvers was not someone to take shit and she let Lena know that within the first 5 minutes of meeting. When Kara was out of earshot Alex gave Lena the “hurt her and I hurt you” speech and Lena felt thoroughly warned. Kara meeting Sam (officially) was also stressful, despite the fact that it was a one-on-one setting and they were just introducing each other as friends. 

 

And they are friends, Lena thinks to her herself somewhat bitterly. Like sure, they’ve been on 10 dates and each one proceeded to involve plenty of kissing and grinding and over the clothes touching on nearly every surface of Lena’s apartment. But Kara keeps stopping them before they go all the way. She has yet to take off more than Lena’s shirt without reminding Lena they are going slow. Which Lena totally gets, but it’s so frustrating. Sexually. She enjoys and wants the emotional attachments she has gotten to enjoy lately, but sometimes she also wants to get absolutely railed by the blonde woman. 

 

This is another one of those nights.  **Finally Wednesday** . Lena’s getting ready for date 11 with Kara and dressing in the most seductive way she can think of. A tight red dress with a plunging neckline and a low dangling necklace is sure to bring enough attention to her assets to make her practically irresistible. She also makes sure to wear the deep red lipstick Kara has mentioned multiple times that she is fond of. She puts on her equally red heels and checks her phone to see the confirmation for their dinner at the nicest rooftop restaurant National City has to offer. Now all she has to do is meet up with Kara who is closing with the last show at 9:30, let Kara get dressed, have a lovely dinner, and a hopefully even lovelier night in Lena’s bedroom. She wills the butterflies in her stomach to settle before she heads out the door and to her car. 

 

She arrives just as Kara’s performance should be ending. Before even entering the club, Lena can hear the noise from inside.  **It’s a Wednesday night, what could all these people be doing here?** The answer becomes apparent when she walks in to see posters hung up along the walls promoting Lesbian Night. She notes even more noise as she walks in view of the stage and sees Kara -- Supergirl-- working the stage. There must be some fascination with cowboys this week, Lena thinks as she takes in Kara’s unusual costume of a brown vest, cowboy hat and boots, and covered in glitter. She’s also holding onto a long rope coming from the ceiling and using it to perform acrobatics Lena has never seen in her life. She suddenly understands the noise the crowd is making. There’s glitter, cowboys, lesbians, and a Supergirl with the most attractive muscles Lena has ever seen. What more could you ask for?  **And she’s mine** , Lena thinks and frowns. Because no, not really. Neither of them have claimed to be officially dating and that really grinds her gears. And suddenly seeing everyone looking at Kara hungrily makes Lena feel insecure. She wants Kara to be hers and suddenly she feels the most intense desire to be close to her almost girlfriend. 

 

After another 3 minutes of torture, Kara finally finishes her show and heads behind the stage with Lena quickly following behind before security can follow her. She slips into Kara’s dressing room and shuts the door with a light click. Kara looks up to meet her eyes in the mirror and gives a wide smile, “Hey, babe! What’d you think of the--” She cuts off as she turns to see Lena’s outfit, “Wow.” 

 

Lena doesn’t give her more time to speak before she dashes across the room, right into Kara’s arms and kisses her so passionately that Kara has to lean against the wall to keep them upright. Lena continues to kiss her, hands running through Kara’s hair to bring her impossibly closer and she still can’t get enough. 

 

“Be mine,” she breathes into Kara’s mouth. “I want you to be my girlfriend. Mine only. And I yours.”

 

Kara pulls back slowly, leaving their foreheads touching. “Are you sure? Like for real?”

 

Lena nods forcefully, “Of course I am! I love you. I’m  _ in _ love with you. I have been for a long time. And I don’t know if I can handle being just friends anymore. I want everything with you.” 

 

Lena waited, biting her bottom lip and holding her breath while she watched Kara’s face for a response. Finally, Kara started beaming and leaned back to give her a sweet and passionate kiss. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

Kara carried them over to the nearest couch where they started frantically trying to remove each other’s clothes and touch as much skin that they could. Kara leaned back to pull Lena’s dress over her head while Lena ripped open Kara’s vest. Kara paused and stared at Lena spread out on the couch only clad in lacy black underwear, no bra. “You. Are so beautiful,” Kara told her reverently. Lena felt the blush spreading across her chest at the compliment. Kara followed it with her mouth, kissing down her sternum and across her stomach. She inhaled softly as she reached Lena’s underwear. “May I?” Kara asked, tapping Lena’s thigh. She nodded eagerly and Kara went to work, kissing around her panty line and slowly dragging her underwear down her legs until they were off and she flung them across the room. “Wow,” was all she could say before leaning back down to capture Lena’s lips. She gradually kissed down to Lena’s neck where she made sure to leave a sizable mark. Sucking on the skin lightly, Lena let out a deep moan and pulled Kara closer. 

 

“Please,” Lena groaned.

 

Kara grinned against her neck, “Please what?”

 

“Please-- Jesus!- Please, fuck me!” Lena let out a moan that anyone within 5 feet of the dressing room had to have heard. 

 

She pulled at Kara’s hands wrapped around her waist and brought one to her thighs, trying to get where she needed Kara most. Kara traced around her thighs lightly while she kissed and licked her way towards a nipple, bringing into into her mouth and sucking lightly, teeth scraping along the sides. Lena’s back arched into Kara’s mouth as she played with the nipple using her tongue to trace around it. 

 

Slowly, Kara’s hand made its way to Lena’s clit and she nearly jumped at the contact. “I need you,” Lena whispered as she scratched the base of Kara’s neck in tune with the motion of the fingers on her clit. 

 

She froze completely as Kara’s finger entered her for the first time, back arched and body seeking more. “Ah, more. Please!” Lena wrapped her free arm around Kara’s midsection and brought their mouths back together to muffle her moans. Kara added a second then third finger, pumping inside Lena at a consistent but slow pace. Lena’s fingers dug into Kara’s back, “Faster! Faster!” Kara sped up, fingers curling inside Lena right where she needed. Their legs were tangled together and Kara used to hips to push her hand faster and deeper than before. Lena’s frequent moans and curses prompted Kara to push her limits.

 

“I’m so close,” Lena moaned after a particularly powerful thrust. Kara kept up the speed as she covered Lena’s thigh with her own and started grinding to bring herself to her own orgasm in time with Lena’s. She felt Lena begin to clench against her fingers. 

  
  
“I’ve got you, come for me.” Kara encouraged her. She felt the beginning of Lena’s orgasm, “Good girl.” Lena let out another loud moan as she hit the full force of her orgasm, Kara following shortly behind.

 

They laid together, sweating, catching their breath for a few minutes before either of them could form words again. Kara finally pulled herself off of Lena’s chest and sent her a cheeky grin, “I love you too, by the way.” Lena threw her arm over her face to hide her laugh but Kara pulled it away to look into her eyes. “So we missed dinner, but I happen to have an excellent shower in this room where we can wash up and go get pizza. What do you think, girlfriend?”

 

Lena was up and beckoning Kara to follow before she could finish her question.

 

 

FIN

* * *

 

Note: Oof.   
  



End file.
